My Fav Book Characters Truth and Dare Gameshow
by AliceCullen3
Summary: The story is basically in the title. Please review, otherwise I won't be able to contuine.
1. Introducing the game

My favourite book characters true and dare game show

**AN: There is a lot of characters in this fanfic so I'll tell you where there from:**

**Twilight,**

**Darren Shan Saga,**

**Harry Potter,**

**Never bite a boy on the first Date,**

**Yugioh,**

**Yugioh GX,**

**Yugioh 5D,**

**Wizards of Waverly Place,**

**Suite life,**

**Hannah Montana,**

**Doctor Who,**

**Sonny with a Chance,**

**Chronicle of Narnia,**

**H2O: Just add water.**

**Now on with the show.**

Me: Hi! I'm AliceCullen3. Welcome to the truth and dare game show where anything can happen.

Crowd: _woooo...!_

Me: Here is how the game works.

Carlisle: Where you post in a Truth or Dare for one of AliceCullen3 favourite book characters.

Max Russo: Isn't how you play the game in the title.

Jasper: Yeah he has a point.

George Weasley: It makes sense from someone who's really dumb.

Max Russo: Why thank you.

Me: Wow! , he even has manners for someone who's dumb.

Steve Leopard: Can you at least tell the readers who exactly is here so they can do their truth or Dare and write to who it's for.

Me: You know what Steve; I always knew you were evil. Now do me a big favour that everyone will love you for if you do it.

Steve Leopard: What is it?

Me: Get your big butt off this Stage.

Steve Leopard: WHAT!

Me: (point to the door that leads to the dressing rooms) Now.

(Steve Leopard Marches off stage)

Crowd: _Wooooo...!_

Me: but I guess Steve does have a point.

Darren Shan: You have got to be kidding me. Steve has actually brainwashed AliceCullen3.

Mr Crespley: I always knew that boy was evil, but to brainwash her, now that just plain evil.

Me: Everyone! Steve Idiot Leopard did NOT brainwash me.

Jacob: It makes sense when she called him an idiot.

Me: Jake thanks for backing me up here dude, but that doesn't change my mind.

Jacob: oh man!

Miley Stewart: What?

Me: Jacob trying to make me become a team Jacob fan but he can't because I find vampires way better than werewolves.

Lily: So your team Edward.

Me: Totally.

Miley Stewart: Me too!

Sonny: I'm team Edward TOO!

Juliet: I'm a vampire so I'm team Edward too.

Emma, Ricky, and Bella H, Cleo: We're team Jacob!

Jacob: At least some of your characters are team Jacob.

Me: I don't really care, because one of my friends is team Jacob too.

Alex Russo: So you don't mind that I'm team Jacob.

Hermione: Is that because Mason's a werewolf too.

Alex Russo: Yep.

Jack: Can we stop talking about team Edward and Jacob. Some of us have better places to be.

Jackson Stewart: Can you at least stop thinking about yourself.

Jack: I am thinking about others.

Edward: No you're not. You are thinking about yourself.

Jack: Get out of my head bloodsucker.

Bella: Don't call him that.

Me: Everyone, chill! Why don't the people who haven't spoken introduce themselves?

Sonny: Thank you AliceCullen3.

Harper: Alice I think you'll need a lesson on fashion although you look great but you don't have a great fashion scent.

Alice: I do too! Just ask my family.

Rosalie: Yeah she such a fashion Queen.

Esme: She goes mad if the boys clothes don't match.

Emmett: to be totally honest, she's a shopaholic.

Alice: See.

Harper: Just saying.

Me: OK! Let have everyone from twilight introduce themselves first very quickly.

Sam: Well we have the wolf pack which has Leah, Seth, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry and Jacob; we also have Bella, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Alice and Esme. That's it.

Me: Thank you Sam. Now let the Darren Shan Saga introduce themselves now.

Darren Shan: I'm Darren Shan, this is my mentor Mr Crepsley (he waves his hand at him) and the person who you sent off stage is my number one enemy Steve Leopard.

Me: The Harry Potter gang.

George Weasley: Well there's me, Ron and Ginny.

Fred Weasley: And there's me, Harry and Hermione.

Me: Now can we have the two characters from Never Bite a Boy on the First Date introduce and tell us about themselves as I think most of my readers have never heard of the book.

Kira: Of course. I'm Kira and this is my Vampire boyfriend Daniel. We're different from the twilight and Darren Shan vampires.

Bella: How are you different?

Daniel: We can go in the sunlight without burning or sparkling.

Kira: But we do get very bad headaches and we have to put a whole lot of sunscreen on too.

Me: Okay, now can all the Yugioh gang introduce themselves.

Joey: Okay you have Tea, Tristan, Yugi, Pharaoh Atem, Mocaba and Seto Kaiba and we're from Yugioh.

Jaden: From Yugioh GX you have Alexis, Chazz, Aster, Hassleberry, Atticus, Bastion, Syrus and Jesse.

Yusei: From Yugioh 5D we have me, Jack, Crow, Luna, Leo and Akiza.

Alex Russo: Well I think I should introduce the characters of wizard of wavely place since I'm in all the episodes. So we have me the amazing Alex, her great best friend Harper, my older annoying brother Justin and his vampire girlfriend Juliet and we have my little brother Max. Then last but not least we have the greatest werewolf and most brilliant boyfriend of all time, Mason.

Me: Okay Alex we've done with you. Now can we have suite...

Cody: There only two of us though.

Me: Find. Just introduce yourself quickly then.

Zack: I'm Zack.

Cody: And I'm Cody.

Me: As I'm starting to get bored here I do the rest very quickly. We have Miley Stewart, Jackson Stewart, Lily and Oliver from Hannah Montana. The 11th Doctor, Amy and Rory from Doctor Who. Sonny, Chad, Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora from Sonny with a Chance. We have Lucy, Peter, Susan and Edmund from the chronicle of Narnia. Then finally we have Cleo, Ricky, Emma, Bella H, Lewis, Ash, Zane and Will.

Mocaba: So now you know who's here start sending in your truth and dares for us.

Jaden: That only because AliceCullen3 doesn't know any truth or dares for us to do.

Me: Hey! But please make sure your truth and dares are not for me as I'm the host of this show and make sure the characters will do your truth and dares.

Lewis: So please click that review button on your screen.

Lucy: But make sure your dares aren't life threatening to the people doing the dare please.

**Can't wait to see what you write, but Lucy was serious** **don't give the characters life threatening truths and dares.**


	2. Edward's Dare

My favourite book characters true and dare game show

Me: I'm BACK!

Emmett and crowd: WOOO!

Me: Before we get started on the dare, I would like to congratulate wolfgal97 for giving me this dare. So if anyone who is team Edward please does not read on as this will be the most disturbing thing you'll ever hear Edward do.

Edward: What does this dare have to do with me?

Me: It also involves Jacob, Mr Crepsley and Darren.

Darren: Awesome. We're doing our first ever Dare!

Me: I wouldn't get too caught up if were you?

Edmund: So what did wolfgal97 say?

Doctor: Before I say this can everyone who is doing this dare except Edward get off the stage.

(Jacob, Darren and Mr Crepsley walk off stage.)

Doctor: Okay they said dare Edward to say I'm a fairy princess to Jake, and say that your Vamps are  
better than mine to Darren, and Mr Crepsley. Then, read their minds to see what they think.

Edward: Fine. I'll do it. Only to show Emmett I'm not a wimp.

Me: Bella can you go get Jacob but don't come back with him okay.

(Bella nods head and walks off.)

Me: Alice do you have the props for the dare.

(Alice nods and pulls out a fairy wand, a pair of fairy wings and a tiara.)

Edward: The dare never said anything about props.

Me: Yes but I enjoy being loved by people who are team Jacob even if I'm team Edward because vampires are awesome.

(Edward then puts the girl stuff on.)

Emmett: Edward you look so funny. Just like a little girl in fact.

(Jake then enters and sees Edward.)

Jacob: Whoa. What happen to you?

Edward: Oh didn't you know Jake. That I love to dress up as a fairy princess. I have tea parties with Alice and Rosalie. I even think I am a fairy princess.

(Jacob then starts laughing so security has to pull him off stage.)

Edward: Can I take this all off now?

Me: No not until this show is finished.

(Darren and Mr Crepsley then enter and they look shock at Edward's appearance.)

Edward: Hey guys did I ever tell you that your kinds of vampires are better than my kind of vampires.

(They are both shock so security has to pull them off stage.)

Me: Edward what were they both thinking?

Edward: Mr Crepsley thought it was some sort of strange joke, while Darren thought it was amazing how I thought that their kind was awesome.

Me: Thanks Edward, I'm afraid that's the only dare we've got for this so we have to end the show until we get more ideas.

Alex Russo: If you do post a dare AliceCullen3 will most definitely put it in the show.

Cleo: To send in a truth or dare for the cast just click the review button. Otherwise you could say how you like the show so far.

Lucy: Please do not give the characters your giving the dare to life threatening ones.

**Please review. Lucy was not joking, please don't give characters life threatening dares.**


	3. Pant Wars

My favourite book characters true and dare game show

Me: I'm now back with more truth and dares thanks to my awesome readers!

Emmett: YEAH! EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS IS AWESOME!

Me: I EVEN HAVE GOOD NEWS! I'M LIVING UP TO MY PEN NAME! I'VE BEEN WATCHING WIZARD'S OF WAVERLY PLACE AND IT IS AWESOME!

Alex Russo: Aww. I'm glad you think that.

Carlisle: I'm sure she'll calm down soon. I think. I've never heard of her condition.

Me: There is nothing wrong with me people. Can we just get on with the dares?

Mason: I hear you've been watching Vampires Suck too.

Me: Yeah... Well I heard it was on DVD so I couldn't resist. IT IS SOO FUNNY AND I LOVE IT!

Peter: Well done Mason, you've set her off.

Me: DON'T BE CRUEL TO MASON! HE'S AWESOME!

Mason: Thanks AliceCullen3.

Lilly: Can please get on with the show now. Oh can I do the first dare?

Me: Sure, we can do the truth at the end.

(Lilly whispers dare to AliceCullen3)

Me: Can everyone who's not Emmett, Lilly, Max, Alex, Fred or George get out of here. I don't think it is a good idea for them to be here.

(Everyone who is not Emmett, Lilly, Alex, Max, Fred or George leaves)

Me: Okay Lilly, tell everyone what the dare is.

Lilly: Why is Emmett here?

Me: Everyone loves him no matter if their team Edward, Jacob, Darren, Mason, Larten, Harry or Doctor.

Lilly: Okay.

Emmett: GO LILLY!

Lilly: On second thought, I like him. Anyway this dare was posted in by Noel Batsworth. This person wants Alex and Max to go against Fred and George to see who the better wizards are.

Me: Okay. Let the dare take place.

(All the wizards start shouting random spells)

(There is smoke everywhere so no one can see the wizards)

(AliceCullen3 grabs a fire extinguisher and starts to spray at the smoke.)

(When smoke clears, Fred, George and Max are bowing down to Alex.)

Lilly: Is that supposed to happen?

Me: Well I guess since Alex is still standing, that means Wizards of Waverly Place are the best wizards.

Emmett: GO ALEX!

Alex Russo: Aww. Thanks Emmett.

Me: Way a go Alex! Being better than all the boys.

Fred and George: HEY!

(Mason runs on stage and gives Alex a big hug.)

Fred: Isn't he not allowed on stage.

Me: He's Alex's boyfriend so he's allowed on stage.

George: That's not true.

Fred: You're only letting him on stage because he's a werewolf and you find him hot.

George: And he's British.

Me: Number one, Jacob is a werewolf and I don't like him. Number two, I do not find him hot because he and Alex are cute together. Finally number three, you two are British as well. Not to mention Carlisle is too.

Max: She has a point.

Me: _Thinks: hehe... I love this kid. He can make the smart people be dumb. Too bad no one knows about my secret crush on Mason. Hehe..._

(Edward comes on stage with Bella.)

Edward: I know.

(Everyone looks at Edward weirdly)

Me: _Thinks: DOH! I forgot about Hot Vampire boy. Maybe he will like to do the next dare so he won't say anything._

Bella: Know what Edward?

Edward: What dare we should do next?

Me: Yes what dare do you want to do?

(Edward whispers dare to AliceCullen3)

(Meanwhile, all characters have come back on stage)

Me: Everyone who is not Emmett, Bella, Edward or Steve must leave now.

(Everyone who is not Emmett, Bella, Edward or Steve leaves)

Me: Okay Edward, tell everyone what the dare is?

Edward: This is from XxTigerStripesxX who wants Steve to run around in love heart boxers with a banner saying Mr C is awesome!

Steve: I am not doing that!

Me: Well I hear Darren has some dares and if he does those, that means his better than you.

Steve: Fine, I'll do it.

Me: Emmett do you have the stuff.

(Emmett starts to look through a rucksack.)

Emmett: Pants –pulls out a pair of white pants with red hearts over them- check and banner –pulls out a banner with MR C IS AWESOME written on it- check.

Me: Well we have everything we need so go and change.

(Steve grabs the stuff and goes to his dressing room to get change.)

Me: I guess we didn't think this through very well.

Emmett: Ooo! I HAVE AN IDEA!

Me: What is it Emmett?

(Music starts playing and Emmett starts doing the cha cha slide.)

_This is something new  
The Casper slide part two  
Featuring the platinum band  
And this time  
We're going to get Funky!  
Funky! _

(By now AliceCullen3, Bella, Edward and the crowd starts doing the Cha Cha side with Emmett)

_Everybody clap your hands!_  
_Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap your hands!_  
_Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap your hands!_  
_Alright now, we're going to do the basic step!_

_To the left!_  
_Take it back now, y'all!_  
_One hop this time!_  
_Right foot, let's stomp!_  
_Left foot, let's stomp!_  
_Cha Cha real smooth!_

_Turn it out!_  
_To the left!_  
_Take it back now y'all!_  
_One hop this time!_  
_Right foot, let's stomp!_  
_Left foot, let's stomp!_  
_Cha Cha now y'all!_  
_Last time we're getting funky!_

_To the right now!_  
_To the left!_  
_Take it back now y'all!_  
_One hop this time!_  
_One hop this time!_  
_Right foot two stomps!_  
_Left foot two stomps!_  
_Slide to the left!_  
_Slide to the right!_  
_Criss-Cross!_  
_Criss-Cross!_  
_Cha Cha real smooth!_

_Let's go to work!_  
_To the left!_  
_Take it back now y'all!_  
_Two hops this time!_  
_Two hops this time_  
_Right foot two stomps!_  
_Left foot two stomps!_  
_Hands on your knees! Hands on your knees!_  
_Keep funking it! All yeah!_  
_Cha Cha now y'all!_  
_Turn it out!_

_To the left!_  
_Take it back now y'all!_  
_Five hops this time!_  
_Hop it out now!_  
_Right foot let's stomp!_  
_Left foot let's stomp!_  
_Right foot again!_  
_Left foot again!_  
_Right foot let's stomp!_  
_Left foot let's stomp!_  
_FREEZE!_  
_Everybody clap your hands!_

_Come on y'all! Check it out y'all!_  
_How low can you go?_  
_Can you go down low?_  
_All the way to the floor?_  
_How low can you go?_  
_Can you bring it to the top?_  
_Like it never never stop?_  
_Can you bring it to the top?_  
_One hop!_  
_Right foot now!_  
_Left foot now y'all!_  
_Cha Cha real smooth!_

(By now Steve has return but no one has noticed him yet.)

_Turn it out!  
To the left!  
Take it back now y'all!  
One hop this time!  
One hop this time!  
Reverse!  
Reverse!  
Slide to the left!  
Slide to the right!  
Reverse reverse!  
Reverse reverse!  
Cha Cha now y'all!  
Cha Cha again!  
Cha Cha now y'all!  
Cha Cha again!_

_Turn it out!_  
_To the left!_  
_Take it back now y'all!_  
_Two hops! Two hops!_  
_Two hops! Two hops!_  
_Right foot let's stomp!_  
_Left foot let's stomp!_  
_Charlie brown!_  
_Hop it out now!_  
_Slide to the right!_  
_Slide to the left!_  
_Take it back now y'all!_  
_Cha Cha now y'all!_

_Ah, yeah!_  
_Yeah! Do that stuff!_  
_Ah yeah!_

_I'm out of here y'all! PEACE!_

Crowd: _Woo...!_

Me: Yeah that was a great idea Emmett. I'm proud to have you on this show.

Emmett: Thanks!

Me: I think Bella fell over a few times.

Bella: Hey!

Me: It's not a bad thing to be clumsy. I'm sure your use to it by now.

Emmett: Who doesn't like clumsy people?

Me: Erm… Edward and Jacob.

Emmett: What?

Me: Cause they LOVE them just like Steve LOVES Mr C!

Steve: Can we just get on with it?

Me: Sure, Emmett will be out in a sec as his going with you. You just have to follow him. _Thinks: But it makes me wonder where Emmett will take him._

Edward: I don't think you want to know.

(Everyone looks at him weirdly.)

Me: _Think: Is it that bad?_

Edward: Yes.

Steve: What's going on?

Me: Nothing. Now get your butt out of here but just wait outside for Emmett.

(Steve stumps out of the room.)

Me: Bella, do you have our secret weapon?

Edward: What secret weapon?

Me: Calm down lover boy. It isn't dangerous otherwise I would have given it to someone else.

Emmett: OH! CAN YOU TELL US WHAT SECRET WEAPON IS!

(Bella looks in a rucksack and pulls out a Michael Jackson hat)

Crowd, Emmett and Edward: Huh…?

Me: Bella please tell everyone why you've taken out a hat.

Bella: It's no ordinary hat. It's a camera hat so Emmett can wear it to record Steve doing his dare. The footage will be coming back to us live on this huge TV screen so everyone will be able to see it.

Me: How cool are we Bella? THAT HAS TO BE THE BEST SECRET WEAPON EVER!

Edward: Well at least it's not dangerous.

Me: I told you that. You just don't listen now do you?

(Emmett takes hat off Bella and puts it on his head)

Me: Looking good Emmett.

Emmett: Thanks AliceCullen3.

Me: Well off you go Emmett. Have fun.

Emmett: Oh, I will. (Grins evilly)

(Emmett walks out of the building and all the other characters come back in.)

Me: Turn on the screen.

(The big TV turns on and you can see Steve's face.)

Emmett: Okay Steve. Let's do this thing!

(The camera starts moving along with Steve)

Steve: I LOVE MR C!

Mr Crespley: Who sent in this dare?

Me: I don't know, they never put their name on the review. Why?

Mr Crespley: I just want to tell them that this is the most stupid dare I've ever seen in my long years on this planet.

Me: Oh… _Thinks: I wonder if that was a good thing or not._

Edward: I think it is.

Me: _Thinks: Thanks._

Edward: You're welcome.

_30 minutes later…_

(Everyone is on the floor laughing their heads off)

(Steve and Emmett walk in, Steve is bright red in the face while Emmett looks the same as always.)

(Emmett quickly turns off his hat camera by taking the camera out and hiding it.)

Steve: What's everyone laughing at?

(AliceCullen3 calms down first.)

Me: Oh nothing we were just amusing each other that's all.

Steve: Oh. Can I get change now?

Me: No, as Edward had to wear his fairy outfit till the end of the show so you'll have to wear the pants, but you can give the banner back.

(Steve gives the banner back.)

Me: I'm afraid that's all we have time for.

Crowd: _Aww…_

Me: But will be back next time. Lucy take it away.

Lucy: Please post your truth and dares with the review button as they have a good chance on being on the show. Or you could just say how you are liking the show so far. All you have to do is to click the review button below. Please do not send the characters any life threatening dares. Anyway, see you next time.

**I hope you enjoyed the show so far. Lucy is not joking with the life threatening dares. See you next time.**


End file.
